bad doctor bad rose
by kgroyalct
Summary: the doctor complain he feels like a dog but his words turn against hims and he changes how he feels and rose is going to help the doctor I do not own the charcter of doctor who all charcters of doctor who are owned by bbc this will be multi chapter first in waves of life
1. bad doctor

I feel like a dog." the Doctor said Rose shook her head. You should not be so loud she thought. "Doctor what are you doing?" she asked with the Tardis engine announcing them leaving "just saying good riddance to the local idiots." he said. "You shouldn't" Rose said. When the Doctor stuck his head a light hit him and he fell back. "Doctor!" Rose yelled closing the Tardis doors. The Doctor sat up looking dazed. "Doctor are you okay?" Rose asked her voice filled with concern . "yeah just stunned" the Doctor reply " well we will be floating in the void for a few days." the Doctor said he was getting ready to talk some more when he noticed Rose starring at him with alarm "Rose what are you looking at..." "Doctor your shrinking. Oh my goodness Doctor you've got a tail." what the?" Doctor said then in a flash of light the Doctor clothes lay on the floor with a lump moving about then a little puppy dog head popped out of the Doctor's clothes. The puppy barked at Rose. "oh my gosh" Rose said her face frozen with shock "the dog cleared its throat and barked "um Rose I know I will regret this but why are you taller then me?" the dog asked. "Doctor," Rose said "you are a dog. A talking dog."

the panic in the little dogs eyes were very clear as the dog looked down at itself and whipped around 360. "oh my gosh I am a little small dog, wait Rose" the dog looked eagerly "Rose am I ginger?" the dog asked hopefully "Doctor is this really necessarily and no your hair...no wait fur is the same color as your hair is no wait was uhm." Rose was still shocked in front of her eyes was a little tiny small dog. "oh this is terrible I seem to be a Yorkshire terrier" fear crept into his face "oh this is terrible" the dog Doctor said he realizing a horrible thing " Rose I am a purse dog." the Doctor looked up at Rose who was starring at him. 'oh no he is looking at me' rose thought 'but he is very cute puppy not as cute as his human self no wait don't say that' rose thought.

"Rose say something" he said "um well Doctor" trying to not cry " you are very cute" she suddenly started to fake a laugh but she could not stop the tears in her eyes "oh I am glad your amused Rose Tyler this must be so funny the Doctor the last of the mighty time lords the oncoming storm turned into a purse dog" he said glaring at her " quick rose take some pictures I will roll over for you sit beg why not send the pictures to your friends."

"no Doctor that is not it" Rose said the tears still in her eyes the Doctor recognized she was not amused at all but pretending to laugh to cover up the sadness and heart ache "I am sorry Rose I am just upset with the predicament that we are in I mean here we are floating in the void where I am disgusted at my self because" "Doctor" Rose interrupted " now stop that talk if you think that I hate you that I don't love you any more because you are a dog. you are wrong I love you. I promise you this You will not remain a dog forever" Rose scooped the Doctor up and kissed him "your the most brilliant mind in time and space and I know you can fix this" she said kissing the Doctor again. "your right Rose and I think I can reverse this but I don't even need hands the Tardis can do a scan copy what happen make the ray hat hit me and can reverse it." he said. " wait Doctor hold on just a moment" she put the Doctor down and rushed into the corridor. " Tardis did you copy the ray that did this already." the Doctor asked he looked at the screen "wait why do you have..." suddenly a light flooded the corridor outside the control room "Rose" the Doctor barked and ran out into the hallway to see what was the light and what had happened.


	2. bad rose

previously

"Doctor" Rose interrupted " now stop that talk if you think that I hate you that I don't love you any more because you are a dog. you are wrong I love you. I promise you this You will not remain a dog forever" Rose scooped the Doctor up and kissed him "your the most brilliant mind in time and space and I know you can fix this" she said kissing the Doctor again. "your right Rose and I think I can reverse this but I don't even need hands the Tardis can do a scan copy what happen make the ray hat hit me and can reverse it." he said. " wait Doctor hold on just a moment" she put the Doctor down and rushed into the corridor. " Tardis did you copy the ray that did this already." the Doctor asked he looked at the screen "wait why do you have..." suddenly a light flooded the corridor outside the control room "Rose" the Doctor barked and ran out into the hallway to see what was the light and what had happened.

* * *

the dog Doctor sprinted as fast as his little legs could carry him in the hallway where the light had come from. when e turned the corner he stopped dead there was the clothes Rose had worn now in a pile. but where was rose the doctor wondered. then the Doctor noticed a lump in the pile of clothes that was rose's the lump started to move up to the edge of the pile and then a blonde Yorkshire terrier poked its head out.

the Doctor carefully approached the other dog. "Rose is that you?" he asked the blonde Yorkshire said " yes Doctor it is me." Rose said walking over to the Doctor. he had to admit even as a dog Rose was very attractive. "Rose what happened?" the Doctor asked. "well the Tardis did not need me and I did not want you feeling alienated so I asked the Tardis to point the ray at me and turn me into a dog." she whirled around. the Doctor peered closer then Rose leaned forward and whispered. "you know we are both dogs right now and we can wait it out on the bed." the Doctor chuckled "now Rose we are dogs not are normal selves." he said "then catch me if you can" she said running down the corridor. the Doctor chased after her. Rose pleaded silently that the Tardis would make a doggy door for the Doctors room. when the the door came into sight a doggy door appeared. Rose ran through the flap and jumped on the bed the Doctor was a bit farther behind so she looked for a place to hide fast she wanted to see how much the Doctor was up to play.

the Doctor pushed through the dog flap in his room he skidded to a stop at the edge of the bed. he knew she ran in here but where did roe go. the Doctor searched every spot but the bed he. checked under the bed no Rose.

he looked everywhere that Rose could be hiding. he finally leaped onto the bed expecting to see a lump under the covers but no such luck. now the Doctor was worried where could she be. out of the corner of his eye he saw a small flash of brown under the pillow he poked his head behind the pillow Rose leaped out from the pillowed and dived under the bed. the Doctor poked his head out. he saw the doggy flap flap closed thinking Rose ran out of the bedroom he sprinted out. Rose then hoped out from under the bed and dived under the covers under one of the pillows. she barked" ohh Doctor." heard the thundering of paws heading towards the door then the Doctor went to looking at the hiding places starting with under the bed then he hopped on the bed and saw no lump he poked his head behind the pillow no sign. 'where is Rose?' he had his backed turned Rose slowly stuck her tongue out and licked his little tip of his tale and retreated back into hiding the Doctor twirled around he knew Rose was in here. he decided to search under the covers himself he was going under his heading going in when Rose popped out and kissed his little dog lips. then she dove under the cover a lump moving around the Doctor going in after her,.


	3. changed back as events thicken

before I begin I want thank Impossible Oswin for being my first reviewer giving a very nice review and for giving me that awesome advice.

* * *

the Doctor dove in after Rose. under the covers were dark he saw a flash of blonde fur and scampered after it. he jumped and he and Rose collided she laughing her tail wagging. the Doctor looked into her eyes and he got startled her eyes were...

a beep from the Tardis interrupted when he turned back and looked back into her eyes it was gone. he must have imagined it. "Doctor the Tardis" Rose said the Doctor cleared his little dog throat " yes of course I think that means she has finished reversing the ray. they emerged out from under the covers. the Doctor was receiving the Tardis message when Rose listened to the hums and beeps from the Tardis when she started to hear a female voice replacing the beeping and the humming " yes Doctor you might want to stay in the bed for this to work." the new female voice said. Rose thought it best to push out of her mind. the Doctor turned to Rose. " ready to be human again?" he asked Rose looked at his cute puppy dog eyes. " alright girl fire at will." Rose told the Tardis. then two beams shot out of now where hitting the Doctor and Rose.

Rose opened her eyes sh was back to normal. she looked next to her the Doctor just waking up himself. " well Rose looks like were back to our normal human body.." "Doctor" Rose interrupted "yes what is it Rose." he replied. " do you remember what happened when transformed?" she asked yes we were little dogs. why did you forget?" he asked worrying " no I did not forget and that is not what I mean. do you remember what we poked are heads out of?" she answered waiting for him to realize what there current stat was. "of-course I do Rose we poked our dog heads out of our clothes." he answered back puzzled he asked " why did you ask me that?" "because Doctor we did not have clothes on when we were turned back. we are currently in your bed." she said eyes pointing down. the Doctor face was confused then it dawned on him. "oh which mean we are currently.." a gleam came into his eye. his tone changed to a kind lusting love " miss Tyler I think we may need to make sure we are transformed back completel..." he did not finish his sentence when Rose kissed him on the lips he kissed her back deepening the kiss his tongue tasting all he could. he broke apart from the kiss.

Rose felt him withdraw from her lips he leaned his mouth down tickling her ear when he whispered into it. "Rose Tyler let me respond to this I love you."

they never left the room until it was morning and it was time for breakfast.

* * *

look for the sequel to this streams of gold to see what is going on with Rose


End file.
